highseasfandomcom-20200213-history
Healer
As in Miniatures Handbook, except: * Alignment: Any non-Evil * Healers cast spontaneously from any spell they know, and they know their entire spell list, like e.g. a Warmage or Beguiler. * At fourth level, a healer may choose either a domain or Turn Undead: **If she chooses to gain a domain, she selects any domain granted by her deity or cause. She may choose the healing domain even if her deity does not offer it. She gains the granted power of the chosen domain and adds its spells to her spells known. **If she chooses to turn undead, she may do so as a cleric a number of times per day equal to 3+her charisma modifier. She turns undead as a cleric of three levels lower would. *Healers may spontaneously cast any Sanctified spell. *'Unicorn Companion:' Non-Unicorn companions associated with healing and of the proper CR are available, but the alignment of the Healer's companion must match that of the Healer on at least one axis (before and after application of the template). The template applied to the Healer's companion depends on the Healer's alignment: **Lawful Good, Neutral Good, and Chaotic Good Healers may choose the Celestial Creature template (Monster Manual I/SRD). **Lawful Good and Lawful Neutral Healers may choose the Axiomatic Creature template (Planar Handbook). **Chaotic Good and Chaotic Neutral Healers may choose the Anarchic Creature Template (Planar Handbook). **Non-Lawful Healers may choose the Radiant Creature template (Dragon Magazine #321) **A Healer of any alignment may choose the Vivacious Creature template (Planar Handbook). **Only one of the above templates may be applied to the Healer's companion. If the Healer's alignment changes to be incompatible with her companion's alignment, the companion departs forever and the Healer may choose a new companion after 30 days or once she gains a new Healer level, whichever comes first, as if her companion had died. She does not, however, take the -4 penalty to attack and damage rolls she would if her companion had died. *The healer's spell list is as follows: **0th: create water (PHb), cure light wounds (PHb), cure minor wounds (PHb), deathwatch (PHb), detect magic (PHb), detect poison (PHb), faith healing (SpC), healthful rest (SpC), lesser vigor (SpC), light (PHb), mending (PHb), purify food and drink (PHb), preserve organ (BoVD), read magic (PHb), resistance (PHb) **1st: bless (PHb), bless water (PHb), close wounds (SpC), conduit of life (CC), cure moderate wounds (PHb), delay disease (SpC), delay poison (PHb), ease pain (BoED), endure elements (PHb), Estanna's stew (BoED), goodberry (PHb), hydrate (SS), mage armor (PHb), peacebond (CtyS), protection from evil (PHb), ray of hope (BoED), remove addiction (BoED), remove fear (PHb), remove paralysis (PHb), lesser restoration (PHb), resurgence (CDiv), sanctuary (PHb), shield (PHb), speak with animals (PHb), stabilize (SpC) **2nd: aid (PHb), avoid planar effects (PHb), body ward (CC), calm emotions (PHb), cure serious wounds (PHb), gentle repose (PHb), insignia of healing (RoD), protection from arrows (PHb), refreshment (BoED), remove blindness/deafness (PHb), remove disease (PHb), remove nausea (BoED), rigor mortis (HoH), vigor (SpC), mass lesser vigor (SpC) **3rd: blood of the martyr (BoED) channeled divine health (PHb2), create food and water (PHb), cure critical wounds (PHb), heal mount (PhB), hoard life (RotD), magic circle against evil (PHb), mass aid (PHb), neutralize poison (PHb), positive energy aura (SpC), protection from energy (PHb), regroup (PhB2), remove curse (PHb), resist energy (PHb), restoration (PHb), revenance (SpC), seed of life (CC), seek eternal rest (SpC), status (PHb), unicorn horn (CM) **4th: death ward (PHb), delay death (PHb) mass cure light wounds (PHb), darts of life (CC), energetic healing (BoED), freedom of movement (PHb), healing circle (CC), magic convalescence (PHb2), panacea (SpC), raise dead (PHb), remove fatigue (BoED), rejuvenation coccoon (SpC), revivify (SpC), sustain (BoED), tree healing (PGtF), greater vigor (SpC), sheltered vitality (SpC), warding gems (BoED) **5th: atonement (PHb), break enchantment (PHb), convert wand (BoED), dance of the unicorn (SpC), hibernate (FB), ice to flesh (FB), mass cure moderate wounds (PHb), heal (PHb), revive outsider (SpC), stone to flesh (PHb), stoneskin (PHb), true seeing (PHb), unicorn blood (CM), vigorous circle (SpC), warding gems (BoED), zone of peace (CS) **6th: mass cure serious wounds (PHb), fortunate fate (SpC), greater status (BoED), heroes' feast (PHb), regenerate (PHb), rejuvenating light (CC), renewal pact (SpC), greater restoration (PHb), mass restoration (SpC), resurrection (PHb), secure corpse (BoED) **7th: mass cure critical wounds (PHb), detoxify (ECS), repulsion (PHb), spell turning (PHb), unicorn heart (CM) **8th: discern location (PHb), holy aura (PHb), mass death ward (SpC), mass heal (PHb), mind blank (PHb), protection from spells (PHb), true resurrection (PHb), spread of contentment (BoED) **9th: foresight (PHb), freedom (PHb), gate (PHb) Category:Base Classes